Alice Tetch
|appearances = 3 episodes (see below) |actor=Naian Gonzalez Norvind }} Alice Tetch was a former resident of Indian Hill, and the sister of Jervis Tetch, whom she desperately tried to escape from prior to her death. After her demise, the Court of Owls used her blood in a plot to destroy Gotham. Biography Background According to her brother, both Alice and Jervis lost their parents when they were both young and he became her guardian. She had a special gift in which her blood was poisonous, and Jervis somehow had a special gift of manipulating the mind. Alice went missing in Gotham City, when she ended up being held at the Indian Hill facility underneath Arkham Asylum along with other inmates experimented on by Professor Hugo Strange. She escaped the facility after Fish Mooney hijacked a bus containing the inmates, which crashed into Gotham City and later unleashed them. Hiding from Jervis After her escape, Alice along with some of the other Indian Hill 'monsters' worked for Fish Mooney in her gang, but she later left the group after a couple of days. She got a job working in a bar, but after cutting herself by accident and spilling blood on the counter, she grew scared of the consequences of what her blood could do and proceeded to burn down the bar. At her apartment, Alice's angry landlord forced his way in and accused Alice of trying to cheat him and lie to him when it came to paying her rent. The sleazy landlord then began to make a move on Alice, and despite her pleas he kissed her on the lips. He then began choking and subsequently collapsed, and Alice blamed him due to her warning him. Bounty Hunter Jim Gordon tracked Alice down to her apartment as he was hired by her brother who was eagerly looking for her. Gordon accidentally unleashed the rabid landlord (who was locked in a cupboard) who was 'infected' and began attacking Gordon. Alice shot the landlord dead, and after learning that her brother was searching for her she set fire to the apartment and escaped, leaving Gordon behind to try and put out the flames. On the roof of the club known as The Sirens, Jervis was in the process of getting a hypnotized Gordon to commit suicide. As Gordon stood on the edge, Alice confronted her brother with a gun pointed at him. He was delighted to see her, but she angrily told him to leave her alone. When Jervis came too close, she shot him and fired another two shots, but missed, and Jervis fled the scene. The shots fired caused Gordon to 'reawaken' from his hypnotic state. He accidentally fell off the ledge, but managed to hold on and Alice helped him up. Despite this, Gordon cuffed Alice in order to bring her into custody. Captain Nathaniel Barnes allowed Gordon to interview Alice, in which she made clear that her brother had an unhealthy obsession with her, and also gave some insight into her dangerous blood. At that moment Jervis arrived at the GCPD precinct along with his brainwashed henchmen "The Tweeds" to kidnap her. Although Gordon promised to protect Alice, he was under Jervis' hypnotic spell and was forced to put his gun to his head, with only the intervention of Barnes to knock him out. Jervis managed to make his escape with Alice, who was carried away by one of the Tweeds. Jervis took her to his hideout, where he dressed her up in a blue dress and tied her to a chair. He started removing blood from her system and stored them in needles, and made a threat that if she ever left him again he would put it in the city's water supply and endanger innocent people. Gordon and his partner Harvey Bullock tracked down the hideout and Jervis tried to make his escape with Alice. She tried to get away again, which led to her accidentally falling off a ledge and being impaled on a pole, resulting in instant death. Post-Mortem Major repercussions followed after Alice's death, which concerned her poisoned blood as well as causing her brother's (already) fragile mind to completely snap. This lead to Jervis kidnapping a young woman and referring to her as "Alice", even dressing her up in a blue dress. But he subsequently slit her throat and killed her. Jervis began to blame Gordon for Alice's death and launched a campaign of horror towards him, which involved the deaths of innocent people. After paying a morgue worker named Craig Sullivan into calling in sick and leaving his key, Jervis later got hold of Alice's body and drained her blood. He plotted to used it on the powerful citizens of Gotham at the Gotham Founders' Dinner that Mayor Oswald Cobblepot, the archbishop, the comptroller, and the rest of Gotham City's elite were attending. The plan failed where Jervis, Dumfree Tweed, and Deever Tweed end up arrested and remanded to Arkham Asylum. Although Jervis took delight in the fact Captain Barnes had been infected with the blood and is slowly changing. It would later transpire that Jervis used Alice's blood to infect Mario Calvi, resulting in him turning darker and trying to kill his new wife Leslie Thompkins, only for Gordon being forced to shoot and kill Calvi. The Court of Owls got their hands on the blood by having it drained from Barnes and weaponized by Hugo Strange, with the intent to unleash it on the city of Gotham in their attempt to 'cleanse' the city of its crime and corruption and start over. Leslie intentionally takes the blood in order to take vengeance on Gordon. Powers and abilities Powers *'Tainted blood/Asymptomatic carrier:' Alice was born with poisoned blood and effects anyone who comes to contact with it. The blood induces psychosis in anyone who is infected by it, however later it’s effects were enhanced by Hugo strange ordered by the Court of Owls. Alice however was not affected by the virus, thus being the asymptomatic carrier. The infected individuals also gain superhuman abilities, such as enhanced strength, durability and healing. To Alice, the blood was such a danger that she resorted to starting two fires to destroy any trace of it. Appearances * * * * * * * * * Season 4 * Season 5 * "Ace Chemicals" (photograph on Jervis's hat) }} Notes *Although an original creation for the show, her given name "Alice" is taken from the title character of English author Lewis Carroll's Alice's Adventures in Wonderland books, in which Jervis Tetch (under the alter ego of the Mad Hatter) has an obsession with in the DC Comics. *In the episode "Ace Chemicals", Jervis kept a photo of Alice inside his hat. References Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Indian Hill residents Category:Characters enhanced by Alice Tetch virus Category:Protagonists Category:Gotham Original characters